yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 025
サンダー（前編） アームドドラゴンの | romaji = Vāsasu Manjōme Sandā (Zenpen) Āmudo Doragon no Kyōi | japanese translated = VS Manjoume Thunder (First Part) - The Threat of Armed Dragon | episode number = 25 | japanese air date = March 23, 2005 | english air date = December 12, 2005 | japanese opening = Rising Weather Hallelujah | japanese ending = Borderline Battle | english opening = Get Your Game On! | animation director = Seung Jin Bang }} "The School Duel, Part 1", known as "VS Manjoume Thunder (First Part) - The Threat of Armed Dragon" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on March 23, 2005 and in the United Sates on December 12, 2005. Summary Having defeated every student of North Academy and officially enrolling in the school, a ceremony is held for Chazz Princeton. Dressed in his new uniform, a tattered black coat, Chazz is given the most powerful Deck that North Academy has by Chancellor Foster. The students begin chanting, confident that this year, Chazz will win them the inter-school match. At Duel Academy's arena, Jaden Yuki Summons "Elemental HERO Avian", "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix", "Elemental HERO Clayman" and "Elemental HERO Sparkman", and tells them to do their best in the upcoming Duel. Syrus Truesdale arrives and informs him that the North Academy students have arrived, and that he must hurry to the reception for them. They arrive at the docks, where North Academy's submarine has moored. Foster shakes hands with Chancellor Sheppard, but Jaden interrupts their conversation, eager to find out who is opponent will be. Sheppard tells him to be patient, but Jaden is insistent. Chazz reveals himself, telling Jaden that he'll be his opponent. Two helicopters arrive on the roof of the nearby boathouse, and Chazz's older brothers, Slade and Jagger disembark. They reveal that they've brought in a television crew to broadcast the Duel live, and showcase Chazz's victory. Chazz meets with his brothers in private, and they remind him of their plan - Chazz must become the top Duel Monsters player in the world. With Slade being a leader in the political world, and Jagger being a leader in the financial world, the three brothers wished to achieve world domination. Jagger tells Chazz that his plan to drop out of Duel Academy to withdraw from their plan did not work, and that he was always the lazy one of the three. They give Chazz a briefcase full of rare and expensive cards, and tell Chazz to construct a new Deck with them. Jaden rushes to a bathroom to make himself more fit for television, and overhears Chazz inside, who is talking to himself and crying in the bathroom. He states that no one understands the burden he bears, and all he's ever told is that he must win. No one realizes what pressure that puts on him. The students gather at the arena, and Foster confirms with Sheppard that the prize will be the same as it was last year, though what exactly the prize might be isn't specified. They declare the official start of the Duel, and Dr. Crowler introduces the participants. Crowler introduces Jaden first, but Chazz insists that he introduce himself instead, and insults Crowler. He claims he's changed since he left Duel Academy, and has grown much stronger. The Duel begins, with Chazz Summoning "Masked Dragon" in Defense Position. Jaden Summons "Burstinatrix", who attacks and destroys "Masked Dragon". Its destruction triggers its effect, letting Chazz Special Summon a Dragon-type monster with an attack of 1500 or less from his Deck. He Summons "Armed Dragon LV3" in Attack Position. Syrus wonders what a Level monster is and Alexis Rhodes explain that such monsters level up as they battle, growing stronger. Sheppard expresses disbelief that Foster gave Chazz access to the cards passed down through North Academy, and Foster reiterates that he's serious about winning the prize this year. Jaden Sets a card to end his turn. During his Standby Phase, Chazz activates the effect of "Armed Dragon LV3", sending it to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Armed Dragon LV5" in its place. Jaden activates his face-down "Hero Ring", which equips to "Burstinatrix", preventing her from being attacked by monsters with 1900 or more attack points. However, Chazz reveals the effect of "Armed Dragon LV5". He may discard a monster and destroy a monster on the field with equal to or less attack points than the discarded one. Discarding "Flying Kamakiri #1", Chazz destroys "Burstinatrix". He then attacks directly before Setting a card to end his turn. Slade and Jagger comment that Chazz is doing quite well, and joke that they should tell him to tone it down, so that there is not leftover broadcast time. Jaden Summons "Elemental HERO Bubbleman", drawing two cards via its effect. He then plays "Polymerization", fusing "Bubbleman" with the "Elemental HERO Avian" and "Elemental HERO Sparkman" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Tempest" in Attack Position. He attacks and destroys "Armed Dragon LV5", but Chazz Special Summons it back from his Graveyard by activating his face-down "Call of the Haunted". Chazz begins his turn, activating "Armed Dragon LV5's" effect, discarding "Despair from the Dark" to destroy "Tempest". However, Jaden, activates his face-down "De-Fusion", returning "Tempest" to the Fusion Deck and Special Summoning its three Fusion Material Monsters from the Graveyard, all in Defense Position. Chazz declares he still has his attack left, and destroys "Sparkman". As "Armed Dragon LV5" destroyed a monster in battle, its effect activates during the End Phase, letting Chazz send it to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Armed Dragon LV7". Jagger comments to Slade that that card was not among the cards that he gave to Chazz in the briefcase, which perplexes them both. Jaden is impressed, and even states he wants an "Armed Dragon LV7" of his own. Jaden Summons "Wroughtweiler" in Defense Position and Sets a card. Chazz activates "Armed Dragon LV7's" effect. He may discard a monster to destroy all monsters on his opponent's field with equal to or fewer attack points. He discards "Armed Dragon LV3", destroying all three of Jaden's monsters, but the destruction of "Wroughtweiler" triggers its own effect, letting Jaden add "Polymerization" and "Burstinatrix" from his Graveyard to his hand. Chazz declares a direct attack with "Armed Dragon LV7". Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Chazz Princeton '''Turn 1: Chazz' Chazz draws "Masked Dragon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/1100) in Defense Position. Turn 2: Jaden Jaden draws. He then Normal Summons "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" (1200/800) in Attack Position. "Burstinatrix" attacks and destroys "Masked Dragon". Since "Masked Dragon" was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Chazz to Special Summon "Armed Dragon LV3" from his Deck (1200/900) in Attack Position. Jaden then Sets a card. Turn 3: Chazz Chazz draws. On Chazz's Standby Phase, the effect of "Armed Dragon LV3" activates, allowing Chazz to send "Armed Dragon LV3" to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Armed Dragon LV5" from his Deck (2400/1700) in Attack Position. Jaden activates his face-down "Hero Ring" and equips it onto "Burstinatrix". Now monsters with 1900 or more ATK cannot attack "Burstinatrix". Chazz activates the effect of "Armed Dragon LV5" to send "Flying Kamakiri #1" from his hand to the Graveyard and destroy Jaden's "Burstinatrix". "Armed Dragon LV5" attacks directly (Jaden 4000 → 1600). Chazz Sets a card. Turn 4: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental HERO Bubbleman" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/1200) in Attack Position. Since Jaden summoned "Bubbleman" while he had no other cards on his side of the field, its second effect activates, allowing Jaden to draw two cards. Jaden then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Bubbleman" with "Avian" and "Sparkman" in order to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Tempest" (2800/2800) in Attack Position. "Tempest" attacks and destroys "Armed Dragon LV5" (Chazz 4000 → 3600). Chazz activates his face-down "Call of the Haunted" to Special Summon "Armed Dragon LV5" from the Graveyard (2400/1700) in Attack Position. Jaden then Sets a card. Turn 5: Chazz Chazz draws. He then activates the effect of "Armed Dragon LV5" to send "Despair from the Dark" from his hand to the Graveyard and destroy Jaden's "Tempest", but Jaden activates his face-down "De-Fusion" to return "Tempest" to the Fusion Deck and Special Summon "Avian" (1000/1000), "Bubbleman" (800/1200) and "Sparkman" (1600/1400), from his Graveyard, all in Defense Position. Since "Tempest" was removed from the field, the effect of "Armed Dragon LV5" is negated as it lost its original target. "Armed Dragon LV5" attacks and destroys "Sparkman". On Chazz's End Phase, he sends "Armed Dragon LV5" to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Armed Dragon LV7" (2800/1000) in Attack Position as "Armed Dragon LV5" destroyed a monster in battle this turn. Turn 6: Jaden Jaden draws. He then Normal Summons "Wroughtweiler" (800/1200) in Defense Position and Sets a card ("Hero Spirit"). Turn 7: Chazz Chazz draws. He then activates the effect of "Armed Dragon LV7" to send "Armed Dragon LV3" from his hand to the Graveyard and destroy all monsters on Jaden's side of the field. Since "Wroughtweiler" was destroyed, its effect activates, letting Jaden add "Polymerization" and "Burstinatrix" from his Graveyard to his hand. "Armed Dragon LV7" attacks directly. Duel continues in the next episode. Differences in adaptations *In the Japanese version, the students of the north campus chant "Manjoume Thunder", which is a play on Manjoume's insistence at being addressed formally. He had previously told them to address him as "Manjoume-san", saying "Manjoume-san da!" (It's Manjoume-san!), which is similiar in pronunciation to the English word "thunder", thus causing the confusion. However, the nickname ends up sticking. In the English version, they chant "Chazz it up!" instead, which is a play on the term "jazz it up". *In the Japanese version, Ichinose asks Samejima how Tome-san is doing, with the latter replying that she is fine, and that the match could not be held without her. In the English version, Foster instead comments that the Duel last year was not close - Duel Academy's representative won easily. *In the Japanese version, Professor Cronos accidentally calls Judai "drop-out boy" while introducing him, as that was his nickname for Osiris Red students in the Japanese version, particularly Judai. In the English version, he instead mispronounces Jaden's last name. Manjoume calls Cronos a kappa in the Japanese version, while he refers to him as a "scrub" in the English version. *In the Japanese version, Misawa describes the cards in the Armed Dragon series as being so rare that they are usually only mentioned in legends. The English version tones this down, and he simply describes them as powerful cards. Errors * When Chazz started the fifth turn, he is holding five cards in his hand, but he should only have four cards in his hand as he had removed "Flying Kamakiri #1" and "Call of the Haunted" from his hand on his previous turn. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.